Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical device including an end effector, and more particularly to an end effector configured and adapted to receive and support interchangeable tips to facilitate performing a thoracic surgical procedure.
Background of Related Art
Minimally invasive surgeries are becoming increasingly commonplace due to their advantages, e.g., a faster recovery time and a better cosmetic result. One type of minimally invasive surgical procedure is Video Assisted Thoracic Surgery (VATS) allows doctors to perform chest surgery through small incisions less than an inch long. A camera is inserted through one of the incisions to view the surgical site. The images from the camera are displayed on a video monitor. Other small incisions may be made to receive surgical instruments therethrough.
Numerous devices are used during a thoracic surgical procedure. Such devices include, but not limited to, a thoracoscope, a stapler, a blunt dissector sponge (such as a kittner), a grasper, a dissector, a scissor, and/or a specimen retrieval bag. A continuing need exists to facilitate the use of these varied devices during a minimally invasive surgical procedure while simplifying the procedure and reducing the time to complete the procedure.